<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lee Hoseok: Bottom Bitch Extraordinaire by wonhology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846495">Lee Hoseok: Bottom Bitch Extraordinaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhology/pseuds/wonhology'>wonhology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock Slut!Hoseok, Fisting, M/M, Omega Lee Hoseok | Wonho, showho, small cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhology/pseuds/wonhology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots containing Bottom!Wonho and other male celebrities (not limited to Monsta X).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lee Hoseok: Bottom Bitch Extraordinaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting anything here on AO3, so please don’t drag me too much if it’s trash lol I plan on making this a series of one shots, so if you have any requests just drop them in the comments! I take any pairings and kinks, I don’t have any hard limits except for death, vore, tentacles and extreme underage. Everything else is fair game! </p>
<p>There are certain things to remember about my Wonho though:<br/>- Always bottoms<br/>- Tiny, tiny, tiny cock<br/>- Super slutty<br/>- Super submissive</p>
<p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lee Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Omega.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bottom bitch extraordinaire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since Hoseok presented at the ripe age of thirteen, he’s been cock hungry. Even without the presence of his heat, his hole constantly stays wet and pliable, ready and willing to accept any cock that wants access inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first glance, one wouldn’t think that he’s an omega. One would look at his large, muscular frame and immediately jump to the conclusion that he’s an alpha. But upon closer inspection, his subgender is clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He might be buff, but his body still has subtle feminine curves - thin waist and wide hips, with an ass so large it turns heads wherever he goes. The scent he gives off is that of pure omega - sweet and fruity with a spicy dash of sex. But what really proved that he’s an omega? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s a tiny little thing, short and skinny. So small that it has to be stroked with two fingers - a thumb and a pointer finger. It doesn’t get any bigger when it’s hard, just stays the same size, stiff between his muscular thighs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t mind his size though, or lack thereof. Big cocks are for alphas who fuck and breed omegas. He’s an omega who gets fucked and bred. His little cock suits him just fine, and besides - every alpha that fucks him loves it. They love to pinch it and smack it and grind the palms of their hands against it until the pathetic cocklet shoots a few, measly squirts of clear cum, the only amount the omega’s body allows him to shoot. He takes whatever they do to his cock without complaint, loving every second of it. The pain, the pleasure and everything in between.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s teetering between the line of pain and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A thick cock is sliding in and out of his ass from behind - the sixth one that night. A lovable alpha by the name of Hyunwoo. He’s been friends with the alpha for as long as he can remember, ever since they were kids. Hyunwoo was there for him when he first presented. Hell, Hyunwoo was the very first person to ever knot him. Their friendship has stayed strong for over two decades, and he’s one of the first people Hoseok calls whenever he’s feeling needy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo’s meaty cock slides in and out of Hoseok with ease, the omega’s hole stretched and loose from years of being constantly fucked. His rim clings to Hyunwoo’s shaft greedily, loud squelching noises escaping his hole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So fucking loose..” Hyunwoo breathes out, his words almost reverent like a prayer. Hoseok lets out a whine at his words, his ass squelching around the older’s cock as the thrusts are suddenly picked up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-Hyung!” Hoseok cries out suddenly, his tiny cock twitching between his legs as Hyunwoo starts pounding into him aggressively. His large ass bounces and ricochets against the alpha’s muscular thighs, the sound almost overpowering the sound of Hyunwoo’s deep grunts and Hoseok’s breathy, pitched moans. Then all of a sudden, Hyunwoo surges forward, burying his entire length inside of Hoseok.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega’s face crumples in a mix of overwhelming pleasure and pain, lips parting as his eyes roll back. Hyunwoo rolls his hips, grinding the tip of his cock against that bundle of nerves deep inside of Hoseok. The younger male keens at the feeling, tears streaming down his cheeks as his cock jerks and spills a few measly drops of cum onto the sheets beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shivers from the aftershocks of his orgasm, pressing his face into his pillow as he tries to recover from the intense sensation. Hyunwoo doesn’t allow him to rest though, immediately picking up his thrusts and slamming into him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo watches his ass intently. Thick, pale cheeks rippling every time they connect with his thick, tanned thighs. A little pink hole that stretches and gapes open to obscene proportions. In his eyes, Hoseok is perfect. There’s always been a part of him that wishes he could knock the younger male up, claim him as his own and fill him with litters and litters of pups. Just the thought of Hoseok round and fat with his babies, breasts soft and filled with milk, is enough to push him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tightens his grip on the omega’s waist, his thrusts becoming more aggressive. Hoseok’s outright sobbing at this point, gasping and whining as sobs wrack through his body. Hyunwoo just grunts in response, his knot nudging against Hoseok’s rim. Despite how loose his asshole is, Hyunwoo’s always had a hard time getting him to accept his fat knot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slams his hips forward and forces it inside, locking the two of them together. His cock twitches, before spurts of his warm, thick cum starts flooding his insides. Hoseok whimpers, pressing his upper body farther into the sheets while arching his back and lifting his ass higher in the air for optimum breeding. “Yes, please fill me up, alpha..” He breathes, his hole clenching and unclenching around his cock as though it’s greedily sucking in all of his cum. “So warm and thick..” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo just grunts in response, leaning over Hoseok’s body and sinking his teeth into his neck to mark him. It’s not a mating claim, as much as he wants it to be, but a mark to say that he’s been inside of the omega. Hoseok whines softly at the bite, but tilts his head to the side to give Hyunwoo more access.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha kisses the mark gently, nuzzling into his neck and mumbling sweet but dirty words in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love your tiny cock and fat ass..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always take my cock so well, Hoseokie..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So pretty..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok burns red at each sweet and filthy word, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to Hyunwoo’s lips. “You’re always so good to me, alpha..” He mumbles softly, licking his lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo chuckles under his breath, brushing his nose against the younger’s cheek in a sign of gentle affection. “It’s what you deserve, baby boy.” Those words make Hoseok’s heart skip a beat. He’s always had a soft spot for Hyunwoo, and it seems as though everyone knows it but the alpha himself. The thought to come clean about his feelings has crossed his mind many times before, but he’s never acted on it. He’s always chickened out at the last moment because he doesn’t think the alpha would ever be interested in him in that way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo can feel his knot deflating and he sighs, a little disappointed in having to pull out so soon. He waits until the very last second to pull out, slowly pulling his half hard cock out of his hole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok whines at the emptiness, his hole clenching around air before making an obscenely crude farting noise as cum starts leaking from his gaping asshole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck..” Hyunwoo mumbles, his eyes darkening as he reaches down to rub at his entrance. Two fingers slide inside of him with the slightest bit of pressure, coaxing a broken moan out of the omega. The alpha ignores him, pushing his fingers in and out of his hole, basking in the lewd sounds his wet, gaping hole made. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see inside your hole, baby.. So sloppy and wet for me,” he coos, making Hoseok whine as his ears burn red. “What’s the matter, baby? You weren’t embarrassed when I was fucking you, now you are?” He only gets a whine in response and he smirks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now he’s fucking Hoseok with four fingers, the omega’s rim protruding outwards to cling to his digits every time he pulled them out. Hoseok’s whimpering and whining softly, slick and cum dripping out of his hole in copious amounts. “M-More,” he mumbles under his breath, trying to push back on the older male’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More? Greedy little thing..” Hyunwoo playfully chastises. He grazes his thumb against his rim every time his four digits push into him, before tucking his thumb into his hand and pushing his entire fist into him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok’s eyes widen and his breath hitches, back subconsciously arching even more to lift his ass higher in the air, spreading himself completely open. Hyunwoo curls his hand into a fist and slowly starts twisting it, Hoseok’s rim clinging to his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-F-F..” Hoseok can’t even get the curse word out, the pleasure short circuiting his brain. The pleasure is all consuming and overwhelming, causing every nerve to stand on end. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo grunts under his breath and starts pushing his fist in and out of his hole. His hole is loose and pliable, soft squelching noises escaping it as the alpha speeds up the pace of his hand’s movements. He starts punching Hoseok’s hole, causing the omega to tense up and screaming, his little cock twitching rapidly as a dry orgasm shakes him to his core. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-Alpha,” he cries out pitifully, whimpers escaping him every time Hyunwoo’s fist punches his hole. “T-Too much..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hyunwoo pauses his actions, slowly tugging his fist out of him. He groans at the sight of his gaped open hole winking at him. “You can take it,” he grunts, gripping his hardening cock and smacking it against his ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hoseok knows what’s coming next, but that doesn’t stop him from crying out as Hyunwoo slides back into him and immediately starts pounding his ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he loves every second of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>